


A Lesson Well Learnt

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Creampie, Creampie eating, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Cuckolding, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oh boy where do I begin, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Problems, Shameless Smut, Sub!Micah Bell, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Your relationship with Micah is going well, until he begins lacking in the bedroom. After complaining to Arthur about said problem yet again, him and Dutch offer to help straighten Micah out with a demonstration, and of course, they're going to need you for it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Problems, Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon asked once said they wanted to request something but couldn't pick between Dutch, Micah, and Arthur. So I said 'why not all of them??' and another anon came up with this cuckolding fic idea and I drooled at the thought, cause yanno, I'm a real sucker for cucks. 
> 
> This is just filth, and I'm not sorry for it. 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS <3

  
"He's doing it again," you huff as you take a seat next to Arthur at the campfire, thankful that nobody else is around. You need some time to vent, to rant, to grumble and complain, and Arthur is no stranger to your... problems.

"What? Who?" Arthur questions.

"Micah," is all you need to respond. Arthur nods his head, understanding your frustration with the tatty-haired man. 

"What's he done this time?"

"It's what hasn't he done."

"Oh, you got _that_ problem again?" Arthur questions, and sighs when you nod in agreement. "I already told you, and we all warned you, Micah ain't gonna be the best lover. Damn fool can only think about himself."

"But he was! He was incredible when we first got together, especially up in Colter-"

"-We know."

"Sorry," you sigh. "But now? He's still good as a partner, but when it comes to the bedroom... he just... well, he doesn't."

Your head snaps over to Arthur as he begins chuckling, flicking the butt of his cigarette into the campfire. "I'm sorry, I just- It's Micah, you know how I feel about him, and I can't help but laugh a little at the thought of his... little..."

"It ain't little," you cut him off. "He ain't lackin' in size, but he is lackin' in everything else. He doesn't bother, he just expects me to suck his dick or ride him. I don't get shit in return."

"And are you surprised?" Arthur questions.

"I am now! He's got the skills, he knows what he's doing, he's just become so lazy. We ain't fucked in weeks... Well, I tried to earlier and like I said, he's just lazy. A woman doesn't wanna just sit on a fellas dick and do all the work, it needs to be a two-way thing, you know?"

"Sure, I know," Arthur nods once more. "Maybe your honeymoon phase is over. Maybe you're finally seeing the man that Micah Bell really is," Arthur tells you with a playfully threatening tone to his voice.

"But we've been together for ages. I think he's just going through a phase," you sigh yet again, resting your head in your hands as you stare down at the dirt.

"Well, snap him out of it. Show him who's boss. Whip that boy into shape," Arthur laughs as he slowly stands up. He rests his hand on your shoulder, giving you a warm and loving pat. "You gotta be firm with him, darlin', you know that."

"I'll try, Arthur. Thank you," you give him a soft smile, and watch as Arthur makes his way over to his horse, mounting them and clicking his tongue as he exits the camp, heading out to do whatever it is he does all day.

  
You took Arthurs advice, attempting to put your foot down, practically demanding your fair share when your sweetheart came onto you later that week. But Micah grumbled and groaned, saying "let's not bother," as he rolled off you. You snapped, pushing him out of your tent, telling him not to bother talking to you until he begins pulling his weight in the bedroom.

Micah swore under his breath as he walked over to the campfire, settling down on his usual chair, relaxing as if he's not insulted his partner yet again, and failed to do the bare minimum. That's where he is now, staring at the flames, zoning out, his mind completely empty for once, unaware at the pair of eyes watching him.

Dutch knows his gang, he knows each and every member; who they are, what they do, who they get along with, and so on. And of course, he's picked up on your feud and unhappiness. Dutch knows Micah is in the wrong, he knows Micah should be adoring each and every inch of you, and he told him to do so when the two of you first got together. Micah gave him his usual "course I will, Boss," and he did, up until now.

Dutch sighs to himself as he lights a cigar, something catching his eye as he lifts his head back up to exhale. Arthur has arrived back in camp, making his way over to his tent, probably ready to pass out from exhaustion after his many days of work. But Dutch calls out to him, and Arthur can't help but wander over.

"What is it, Dutch?" Arthur questions as he approaches.

"Are you busy? I need to have a little talk."

"What's a matter this time?"

Dutch laughs at his comment. "Oh, it's nothing to do with me, Arthur. But I've noticed the way Mister Bell has been lacking in a few departments lately. I'd just like a second opinion on the matter."

"Second opinion?" Arthur repeats with a chuckle. "Well, my second opinion is that Micah's a rat who doesn't deserve her, and that's about it."

"Oh, I know that's your opinion on him, Arthur," Dutch says after taking a drag of his cigar, letting the smoke drift from his lips. "And I think this matter has gone on long enough. Mister Bells antics is making that poor girl unhappy, and she's a hard worker, she doesn't deserve this..."

"Go on, where is this headin'?" Arthur questions as he crosses his arms.

Dutch looks over at Micah, sat on the other side of camp; he's thankful that there's more than enough distance between his tent and the campfire, Clemens Point has its many perks. His eyes remain fixed on Micah as he says "I think we should step in."

"Step in?" Arthur repeats.

"You heard me right," Dutch nods as he fixes his gaze back on Arthur. "That poor woman has tried everything, she's followed your advice after you told her to be firm and whip him into shape," Dutch says, attempting to imitate Arthurs voice as he quotes his advice.

Arthur can't help but laugh, the sound of his words being so foreign as they come from Dutch. "And he's still the same?" Arthur asks.

"Still the same," Dutch repeats.

"So, how do we step in then? I ain't so sure on what you mean by that."

"I mean exactly that, we step in. We show Micah _exactly_ how to take care of his woman whilst reminding him on what he'll be missing if she does finally get sick of him and leave."

"Dutch," Arthur sighs as he unfolds his arms, shaking his head and resting them on his gun belt. "I think I know what you're saying but... I... Fuck his woman? Ain't we just gonna rattle his cage even more?"

"Not if he's there for it," Dutch replies with a smile.

"Wha-" Arthur shuts his mouth, shaking his head continuously as he looks around. "You're gonna have to spell this out for me real clear, Dutch, cause I ain't sure if I'm gettin' this correct."

Dutch takes one final drag of his cigar before flicking it to the ground, stomping it out with a twist of his foot. "Micah trusts me; he follows my orders, he does as I say, no matter the circumstances. So, if I tell him to sit down and pay attention to what he's missing, I'm certain he'll do exactly that."

"Go on..."

"And that's when you show our pitiful woman exactly what she deserves, and all Micah can do is sit back and take notes," Dutch explains, resting his hands on his hips.

"Now, Dutch, I ain't sure if you've noticed but Micah and I don't exactly get along," Arthur laughs.

"And that's why it's perfect! Micah has to watch a man he dislikes make his woman happy, and hopefully his tiny mind will click, and figure out that he should be the one making her feel like that."

Arthur continues to shake his head, sighing for what feels like the tenth time in this conversation, his eyes trailing over to Micah, who's still sat at the campfire with one ankle crossed over the other, his head lowered, presumably having a nap.

"Well?" Dutch questions.

"When?" Arthur asks as he looks at his mentor.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Arthur confirms.

"I'll make sure the camp is empty," Dutch tells him as Arthur begins walking off, giving Dutch a small nod as he wanders over to his tent, barely a few meters away. He's uncertain of the mess that he's got himself into, but a large part of him feels smug, biting back at his grin as he kicks off his boots and begins getting ready for bed.

Dutch asked him to do this for many reasons, not just because they're close, but because there's no way Micah won't get the message when a man he hates is fucking his woman. Will Micah get iffy with him afterward? Probably, but that's his own fault for not pulling his weight, and Arthur is certain Micah knows he's in the wrong, but as always, Micah never confesses to his mistakes.


	2. Some Men Can Be Fixed

Morning arrives and Dutch is up early, grabbing a cup of coffee before asking to speak to Susan privately. He doesn't need to explain much, summarizing it by saying that "I need to teach Micah a lesson."  
Susan nods as she replies "about time," and assures him that she'll have the camp empty by sundown. There are many reasons she can drag the entire camp into town, and with the handful of cash Dutch gives her, she decides to rent the saloon for the night, fully booking the rooms, along with the bath, and the leftovers will cover food and tips.

Micah doesn't notice the way camp members slowly disappear, one by one, but he does notice the funny looks a few of them give him. He begins to question what's going on when Bill says "good luck," to him with a laugh before mounting Brown Jack, trailing out of camp, finally leaving it empty.

Micah shifts his weight off the hitching post, his eyes darting around the camp to find any form of life. He notices movement along the shoreline and begins to investigate, spotting you writing in your journal, and debates approaching. But Dutch appears from his tent, the flaps closing behind him, and beckons him over.

"What's going on, boss? Where is everybody?"

"Did you not hear? We're heading into town tonight. Rhodes is a fresh start, it'd be nice to enjoy some drinks in the saloon," Dutch explains.

"And you ain't leavin' anyone on guard duty?"

"No need, the camp will be fine," Dutch tells him as he places his hand on Micah's back, right between his shoulder blades. "Whilst you're here, I was hoping to have a chat with you, Micah."

"What about?" Micah questions, a sprinkle of suspicion to his voice.

Dutch lightly pushes at Micahs back, urging him into his tent. "Just about some things I've overheard, Micah," Dutch begins as they enter his tent.

Micah notices Arthur straight away, leaning against a stack of crates in Dutch's tent. There's a smug smile to his face, and Micah gulps at the sight, instantly becoming defensive. "Now, whats-"

"Sit down, Micah," Dutch firmly orders him, gesturing to his cot.

Micah goes to open his mouth again but stops himself; he takes his time, gradually sitting on Dutch's cot, glaring at Arthur before turning his attention to Dutch, who is stood with his hands on his hips, his brows furrowed. "I don't like the look of this," Micah comments.

Dutch turns his focus to Arthur, giving him a soft nod. Arthur nods back and exits the tent, leaving Dutch to begin berating your sweetheart.

  
You're still sat along the shoreline, scribbling your thoughts down into your journal, overhearing the sound of the water lapping against the sand; but a pair of footsteps make you perk your ears up, and you turn to see Arthur approaching.

"Hey," you greet him with a soft smile.

"You busy?" Arthur questions in a gentle voice.

"Not really, what's a matter?"

Arthur takes a seat next to you, questionably close for once, and you notice his flushed cheeks as he looks over to you. "Dutch and I think we've found a solution to your problem."

Your face turns white. "Dutch?!" you squeak, and Arthur nods as he repeats his name "The Micah problem?" you also ask, and yet again, Arthur nods. "What? I... You two..."

"Micah's in on it... Well, he will be," Arthur mutters the last part under his breath.

"On what?"

Arthur thinks to himself, realizing he should have mapped out what he was going to say before approaching you. "You trust me, don'tcha?" he questions.

"Quit being silly, you know I do," you shake your head at him, playfully smacking his arm.

"And you trust Dutch? And know that he's gonna do what he can to make things right?"

"Yes, but please, tell me what's going on."

"It's probably best if I show you instead," Arthur says as he slowly stands, offering you his hand. You ponder on taking it but eventually do, letting Arthur pull you to your feet, your journal in hand.

Arthur doesn't let go, holding your much smaller hands tenderly as he leads you towards camp, instructing you to leave your journal just outside Dutch's tent by the ledger. He holds the tent flap open for you, letting you enter before him, being greeted by two very different camp members with two very different emotions on their faces.

  
"Miss," Dutch gives you a nod, his eyes soft and warm, but become sharp and venomous as he turns his gaze down to Micah. He's sat on Dutch's cot, his hands uncomfortably on his lap, looking extremely out of place. He seems to be refusing to make eye contact with you, his head dipped, covering his expression under the brim of his hat.

"I was just explaining to Mister Bell here the seriousness of your... relationship problem," Dutch begins.

"Uh-huh," you say with a confused nod, your mouth still hanging open, trying to piece together this puzzle.

"And he agrees that he's being unfair, only I see fit that Arthur and I ensure he doesn't make this mistake again."

You let out a soft sigh, "Could someone please explain what's going on?"

"We figured it's best if we demonstrate exactly how a lady such as yourself should be treated, and hopefully Micah won't make this mistake again in the future, seeing as we have to spell things out for him," Dutch tuts.

"Oh," you gasp, picking up on what Dutch is suggesting. You begin to think about it, pondering how this could help. "But.. ain't that cheating?" You question, attempting to figure out how Micah is feeling, but his head remains lowered.

"Not if he's alright with it," Dutch informs you. He looks over at Micah again and snaps, "take your damn hat off, Micah. Let her see that you're fine with this."

You overhear Micah grumbling to himself as he removes his hat, placing it on the empty cot besides him, and slowly raises his head. His eyes don't meet yours straight away, biting his lower lip before finally looking over to you, and you can't quite pick up on how he's feeling. You stare at him, and he stares at you, until Dutch opens his mouth again.

"Well?" Dutch questions, his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine with it, doll," Micah takes his time to say. "Like Dutch said, maybe I do deserve this. I ain't been very... fair to you."

Those words sound like honey coming from Micah, sweet and satisfying, only you wish you could have heard them on better terms... or do you? Everybody loves a bit of revenge, everybody loves to watch the person who hurt them suffer, even if it is their partner, a person that is meant to worship and protect. And well, Micah has definitely made you suffer in the bedroom department, and why would you decline the offer of a good fucking in your desperate time of need?

"Alright," you nod at Dutch.

"Good!" He replies, softly smiling at you. "Arthur, you know what to do," he instructs. "And Micah here will need to sit back and watch."

  
Your eyes latch onto Micah's for a split second before you're gently spun around, Arthur hands staying on your waist as he speaks to you. "You let us-me know if you want to stop, alright?" Arthur tells you, and seems satisfied when you nod in agreement. One hand is moved up to cup your jawline, his thumb stroking against your cheek, rough yet appealing.

Arthur lowers his head, his soft lips pressing against yours. Your first instinct is to push him off, despite the kiss making your knees weak, and you fight your urge, kissing him back instead, the brim of his hat brushing over the top of your head. You reach up and remove it, settling it down on a stack of crates in Dutch's tent, your lips not leaving Arthurs, not even for a split second.

He has a natural musk to him, one that you've noticed before, but now that you're this close, it's irresistible. He's intoxicating, his lips faintly tasting like chewing tobacco, but mostly mint, meaning he's prepared for this. And the way he moves his hand down your waist to rest on your lower back? The small gesture makes you swoon, and Arthur chuckles softly as he pulls you against him even more, pressing your body up against his much larger one.

You'd almost forgotten about the other two, your sweetheart and mentor, until Dutch speaks up again. "Do you see what Arthurs doing, Micah? She can barely stand, and all he's done is kissed her. Take note."

"Yes, Boss," Micah quietly responds.

Arthur reaches even lower to pull at your skirt, slowly bunching it up. It reaches your thighs when Dutch speaks again. "Micah, why don't you remove your lady's undergarments?" Dutch suggests.

Arthur breaks the kiss as he allows your skirt to fall back down to the floor. "Go on, darlin'. Get Micah to remove them for you," Arthur says with a soft chuckle. No surprise that he's enjoying this.

You begin bunching up your skirt as you approach Micah, who's sat at the perfect level. His eyes meet yours for a split second, before he looks down and reaches out, tugging at your undergarments, lowering them to the floor so you can step out of them. He places them on the bed beside him, his hands going out to stroke your thighs, but he stops himself.

"Thank you, Micah," you sweetly tell him, moving one hand off your skirt to cup his cheek as you kiss his forehead. Dutch grins at your gesture, thankful that you're getting into this.

"Miss, do get yourself comfortable," Dutch tells you as he picks up the pillow on his cot, placing it on the floor behind you. "And feel free to use Mister Bell for some extra comfort," he adds.

You quickly piece together his comment as you settle on the floor. Your knees rest on the pillow, providing enough comfort against the wooden floor, and you lean forwards, your hands resting on Micah's knees, trailing up and settling on his thighs, propping your weight up against him.

"This alright?" you question as you turn your focus to Arthur, an obvious bulge in his pants as he watches you.

"Perfect," he replies.

Arthur settles behind you, his knees sharing the pillow. He takes his time lifting your skirts up, settling the fabric around your hips, exposing your ass and cunt for his pleasure. "I can't believe you're lettin' such a pretty woman go to waste," Arthur comments to Micah, his hands trailing over your thighs, kneading your ass as he admires you. "Gotta get you ready," he mutters, and leans forward against you.

Arthur puts his hand out, two fingers pointing forward as he leans over your body, reaching over to Micah. "Go on, Micah, help get her ready."

"Morgan, I aint-"

"Micah," Dutch's voice is firm, his hands returning to his hips as he glares at the younger man.

"Fine."

Micah leans forward slightly, his eyes scrunching shut as he slips the younger mans fingers into his mouth. He sucks on Arthurs fingers, dampening the digits for him, and rushes to pull off in disgust.

"That'll do," Arthur says with a soft chuckle, taking pleasure in degrading a man who deserves it. He moves his body upright, and before you know it, his fingers are trailing over your cunt, rutting against your folds and circling your clit.

Arthur's clearly eager as he slips a finger into you almost instantly, pushing the first moan of tonight from your lips. "Good girl," he praises in a voice so husk it sends a shiver down your spine, rutting his finger in and out with you, slipping his other thick digit in shortly after.

You slowly begin turning into a whimpering mess, crossing your arms on Micah's knees and resting your head against them, your eyes falling shut as you focus on how good Arthur is making you feel.

"You see that, Micah? Do you see how good you can make her feel with your fingers alone?" you overhear Dutch comment, followed by a quiet "Yes, Boss," from your sweetheart.

Arthur finger-fucks you for a little longer before slipping his fingers out. You raise your head and watch as Arthur rushes to unfasten his pants, his gun belt long gone. He frees his cock, an average length but with more than enough girth to satisfy you; his pubes are trimmed short, neat and tidy, and there's a handful of prominent veins running along his shaft, which is already leaking at the tip.

  
Arthur holds the base of his cock, slicking the underside of his cock against your folds. His eyes meet yours, and you can tell he's awaiting your approval, so you give him a small nod, and finally, he begins pushing his cock into you.

His fingers were thick, but his cock is something else, slowly slipping inside you, taking his time to open you up inch by inch. You didn't even realize you were gripping onto Micah's pants until he clears his throat, but you grip at him harder, bunching up the fabric in the palms of your hands and sighing once Arthur's sunk all the way in. He lets out a gasp, followed by a satisfied hum, admiring how you look around his cock.

"You alright, girl?" Arthur calls out.

"Yeah," you sigh, nodding at the same time.

Arthur allows you to settle, relaxing around his length, and when you're ready, you push back against him, showing how eager you are. Arthur chuckles lightly as he watches you fuck yourself on his length, "bet she ain't ever done this to you before, Micah," he comments, before gripping onto your hips and meeting your thrusts.

The air is knocked out of you as Arthur begins to slam into you, not holding back, thrusting his thick length into you. Your grip is still tight on Micah's thighs, using him as leverage, something to keep you steady against Arthurs heavy thrusts. It doesn't take long for you to become a moaning mess, melting like putty on Micah's lap.

"Is Arthur fucking you good, Miss?" Dutch politely asks.

"S-So good," you manage to reply, whimpering away.

"You hear that, Micah? That should be you fucking her. You should be the one making her moan like that," Dutch lectures, tutting at the blonde man.

Micah doesn't reply, shifting his weight instead. He leans back a little, propping himself up on his elbows, whilst his legs continue to hang off Dutch's cot. He looks strangely comfortable for a man who's watching his partner get fucked, though his face says otherwise; he's not exactly scowling, nor pouting, but rather remains neutral, almost as if he's actually studying the way Arthur is fucking you.

Arthur ploughs into you harder than usual, causing your body to jolt forward. You almost headbutted poor Micah in the crotch, your face hovering over it, and an idea comes to mind, one that is especially cruel.

You rest your cheek on Micah's crotch, surprised that he's semi-hard, his length pressed against you through the thick layer of his pants. You overhear him exhale, uncertain if it was a sigh or a pant, but either way, you're lying on his cock whilst Arthur continues to fuck you, chuckling at the way Micah's white face begins to turn pink.

"Naughty girl," Arthur comments, his voice low and husk, as it was earlier. "Bet you wish she had them lips around you right now, Micah."

"Oh, he definitely does. But we all know that only good boys get their dick sucked," Dutch joins in, also chuckling at the sight. By now, Micah's face is redder than his shirt, and his eyes dart around the tent, unable to focus on anything, but not wanting to focus on _that_ right in front of him.

"Is Arthur doing a good job for you, Miss?" Dutch asks you, still stood in his tent, leaning against the pole in his doorway with one ankle crossed over the other.

"Uh-huh," you manage to nod, barely able to catch your breath, let alone speak properly as Arthur fucks you hungrily.

"Awh, and you're doing so well for me, girl," Arthur replies.

"Say, how's about you tell your partner here just how good he is?" Dutch suggests.

The colour drains from Micah's face as he looks at Dutch in disbelief at what he just heard. His eyes then meet yours, just as you're lifting your head up off his crotch; your eyes are blown and half-lidded, cheeks a perfect shade of pink, and your mouth remains slightly parted, looking utterly debauched. Micah will never admit it, but he's jealous, he's never seen you like this before, and he knows that's his own bidding.

You go to tell him what Dutch has ordered you to say, but a moan is pushed from you as Arthur slams into you. You look over your shoulder, meeting Arthur with a grin on his face, biting back at his laughter. "I'm sorry, I had to," he tells you. Can you blame him?

You turn back around and face your sweetheart. "They're right," you tell Micah. "Arthur's fucking me so good," you sigh, your hand trailing over Micah's crotch, palming over his semi-erection. "He's so good, Micah, you have no idea," you continue, barely giving Micah enough friction to get himself off.

"Is this how Micah should be fucking you?" Dutch questions.

You nod in agreement, "This is how you should be fucking me," you tell him, and Micah sighs in response.

"Doll-" Micah goes to speak, but is cut off as you let out a yelp.

  
Arthur has moved one hand off your hip, reaching round, so he can begin rubbing your clit, giving your cunt even more attention. "Fuck," you mutter as you lie back down against Micah's crotch, hands gripping onto his waistband. Your eyes fall shut and your muscles begin to shake, your orgasm sitting on the edge.

"You're gonna make me cum," you moan, and Arthur continues to give you just the right amount of pleasure.

"You hear that, Micah? Arthur here is going to make her cum. That should be your job," Dutch comments, shaking his head at the younger man.

"I know," Micah quietly replies, and watches you squirm on his lap.

"Where do you want me to cum, girl?" Arthur asks.

"Might I suggest inside?" Dutch comments, and you nod in agreement.

"Inside, please," you moan.

"You never let me-" Micah begins but is cut off once more as Dutch snaps his name.

"C'mon, girl," Arthur mutters as he continues to rub at your clit, his thrusts perfectly in time, hard and deep. Before you know it, you're clenching around Arthur's thick length, shuddering as he continues to thrust into you. You bury your face even more against Micah's crotch, moaning and sobbing on his lap as Arthur fucks you through your orgasm, eventually pushing his length as deep as it'll go and cumming inside you.

Arthur rests his forehead between your shoulder blades, hunched over you, his arms wrapped around your waist, holding himself inside as he finishes emptying his load. His breaths are heavy, slowly lifting himself up and pulling his length out.

"You done good, girl," Arthur comments as he gradually stands, tucking himself away.

"Oh, she's not done yet," Dutch replies, and has a smug grin plastered across his face as you turn your gaze over to him. "What? You think I'd be alright with missing out on all the fun?" he questions.

"Course not," you reply, slowly moving yourself off Micah's lap. 


	3. Other Men Need Help Being Fixed

"Mister Bell, I need you to lean back on my cot, rest against those crates and have your woman get comfortable against your lap," Dutch orders.

"Yes, Boss," Micah replies. He shuffles up onto Dutch's cot, his back pressed against the crates at the end, and his legs lightly spread. You take a little while to stand, your thighs still shaking from such an intense orgasm, but eventually plop down on his cot and lie back against Micah, your back against his chest, his legs on either side of your hips.

Micah's hands rest on your stomach, one of his thumbs brushing back and forth on the fabric of your blouse, almost as if this is a tender cuddling moment. You watch as Dutch moves away from the pole he's been leaning against, kicking off his boots before joining the pair of you on his cot, his hat nowhere to be seen. How this bed is holding three peoples weights is beyond you, and you pray it doesn't collapse.

Dutch begins to unfasten his pants, smiling as your legs fall open at the sight of his cock. He's similar to Arthur, an average length yet thick, with not as many prominent veins, but also with neatly trimmed pubes. He's bright red at the tip, and you presume he's been hard for quite some time, something that you haven't thought about until now.

Dutch holds onto your thighs, holding them against his waist, the velvet of his vest tickling your skin. One hand holds the base of his cock as he ruts it over your pussy, slicking himself up with your juices, not seeming to mind that Arthur cum is inside and leaking out of you - he probably has a plan for it.

He finally slides in, his back straight but head tilted down, watching as his length sinks inside you. Dutch sighs heavily, his hand moving from the base of his cock to brush against your clit, making you whimper and tremble beneath him.

"Too much?" he questions, his eyes meeting yours, and he moves his hand to your hip after you nod in agreement.

Dutch's thrusts are slow but deep, more focused on how you feel, still so tight around him, and considering that you're currently too over-stimulated to be pounding - you need time to relax.

"Ain't you so good for us," Arthur comments as he leans against the crates, propping his elbow on one of them. "Do you fuck her like this, Micah? Slow 'n' deep?"

"Course," is all Micah replies, and Arthur scoffs at his reply.

You'd almost forgotten that you're snuggled up to Micah, practically using him as a pillow whilst Dutch slowly picks up the pace. Micah's hands are still resting on your stomach, nervously picking at the buttons on your blouse, but you can feel his erection pressed against your back. You weren't expecting him to enjoy something like this, but you wouldn't mind dragging him into these kinds of future situations if he begins to act up again, a perfectly fitting punishment for a man who lacks discipline.

"C'mere," Arthur calls out to you. You lift your head slightly, watching as Arthur ducks his down and meets you in the middle. He kisses you, and you can feel the smug grin on his lips, as he's doing this right in front of Micah. You don't realize how close Micah actually is until his chin accidentally bumps against the back of your head, and that encourages you to kiss Arthur deeper, nipping his bottom lip as you pull away.

Arthur smiles as he leans against the crates again, crossing one ankle over the other after lighting a cigarette against the sole of his boot. He watches as if this is a show, grinning at the expression on Micah's face when you finally begin moaning, Dutch thrusting into you, the sound of skin against skin echoing around his tent.

"Hear that, Micah? She's loving this," Arthur chuckles after exhaling the cigarette smoke. Micah doesn't reply, to nobody's surprise, probably not wanting the Arthur to enjoy the satisfaction of talking down on him.

  
The upwards curve of Dutch's cock is perfect, brushing up against your g-spot with every thrust. Dutch and Arthur are good lovers in their own ways, and you pray that Micah has learnt his lesson from this, hopefully picking up a few tricks to use on you once he finally gets his act together.

Dutch rolls his hips particularly well, making you moan louder than usual, rolling your head back against Micah's chest.

"See, Micah? That how your woman should be lookin' and soundin' every time you fuck her," Arthur comments after taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I know," Micah mutters, and you can tell he's biting back from barking at Arthur.

"Do you? How's about you help her out then, _cowpoke_? Go on, rub her clit. Maybe you'll finally make her cum," Arthur chuckles.

Micah moves one hand from your stomach, his arm stretching down and the pads of his fingers rest on your clit. He rubs the bundle of nerves firmly in quick circles, beginning to help build up another orgasm, despite only just settling down from your last one.

"Much better," Dutch comments as he continues to fuck you, his hands holding tightly onto your hips, the metal chain on his waistcoat bouncing about with every thrust, just like the curls to his hair. He's slightly red in the face, not as much as Arthur was, but his breaths are just as heavy, a light layer of sweat beginning to build on his forehead. "Feel free to instruct Micah on how you want him to rub your clit," Dutch suggests.

"Faster," you instantly tell Micah, and he obeys your command, picking up his pace, making your body shudder. "Good boy," you praise your sweetheart, and Arthur chuckles at the comment.

"That's right, good boy, Micah," Arthur mocks, biting his tongue a little to stop himself from laughing even more.

Micah ignores him, rubbing your clit as fast as he can comfortably go, drawing more moans from you. You can feel another orgasm nearing, almost sitting on the edge of its seat, but Dutch says something that makes you sulk.

"Don't let her cum, Micah," he instructs, his eyes trailing to meet yours. "Don't worry, my dear, I have something else in store for you. Micah will surly learn his lesson after this," he explains.

You give Dutch a small nod as he continues to fuck you, your walls threatening to clench tightly around him but every time you get close, Micah stops. Part of you wants to slap him, but you rest your hands on his legs instead, watching as Dutch finishes his turn with you.

Dutch lets out a soft moan as he cums, and you didn't realize Dutch could sound so sweet. You feel some of his load drip from you, forcefully being pushed past his cock as you're already full, and Micah continues to toy with your clit, his pressure a lot softer, as if he's attempting to tease you. Dutch slowly gets up, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself up before tucking his cock away, leaving you to snuggle Micah as he continues to play with your clit.


	4. But In The End, Everybody Can Change

  
"What's next?" Arthur questions, turning his gaze to Dutch as he finishes cleaning himself up.

"Mister Bell, I want you to finish her off, but only using your mouth," Dutch orders as he stands in the middle of his tent, resting his hands on his hips. "I was going to order you to eat mine and Arthur's loads from her, but that might be pushing it too far."

"I don't think you've pushed him far enough," Arthur comments. Of course, he thinks that.

You roll off Micah, sitting on the edge of Dutch's cot, your feet hanging off the side. Your skirt is still bunched up around your hips, unbelievably creased, and you curse yourself for simply not stripping off. Micah stands for a brief moment, only to settle on his knees between your legs, a foreign sight for you. He raises your legs, swinging one over his shoulder and pushing the other one to your side.

He doesn't question his orders, getting to work with his tongue, sliding it over your clit. You shuffle down onto your elbows, the back of your head brushing against the tent walls, watching through hazy eyes as your sweetheart laps at your cunt.

"Actually, Arthur, you're right," Dutch mutters. "Let's go all out. Micah, clean her up... all of her," Dutch orders.

Micah lifts his head up to look over his shoulder at Dutch. His mouth barely opens before Dutch cuts him off. "Don't question me, Micah," is all Dutch replies, his tone firm, and Micah does as he's told.

You watch Micah dip his head back down between your legs, his eyes scrunching shut as he flattens his tongue out and licks from the bottom of your pussy, slowly up to your clit. His face scrunches even more at the taste, but if you can tolerate the taste of cum, then he can do the same.

"Get your face in there, _cowpoke_ ," Arthur orders, pushing at the back of Micah's head. You feel Micah's nose bump against your clit, his cheeks and beard glistening with your juices as he eventually pulls away, and buries his face back into you on his own terms.

Micah slides his tongue into your entrance, fucking you with it, slowly getting used to the taste of cum. His face is still scrunched up, but relaxes over time, and before you know it, he's finally putting some effort in. "Finally," Arthur comments as he moves his hand off the back of Micah's head, returning to his leaning position against the crates, whilst Dutch is still stood with his hands on his hips.

Micah gulps before moving his tongue up to your clit, making your thighs shake and your moans becoming louder as he laps over the bud. He flicks between the two; tongue fucking your hole, and playing with your clit, and it feels as if he's trying to make up on all the time he's refused to pleasure you. You can't deny that it's not satisfying, not just Micah's technique, but watching him attempt to make up for his laziness in the bedroom, after getting the cucking of a lifetime. It's what he deserves.

"Micah, how's about you apologize to our lovely lady here? She does deserve it," Dutch comments.

You're certain Micah rolled his eyes at the command, but he follows it anyway. He lifts his tongue off your clit, speaking against your pussy. "I'm sorry, doll," he tells you just above a whisper.

You notice that Dutch goes to comment, but you beat him to it. "Sorry for what?" you ask, and both of the standing men smirk at your reply.

"F-For not pleasurin' you, sweetheart. I've been a shitty lover, and I know it," Micah replies, his tone remaining quiet.

"You gonna start pullin' your weight, _cowpoke_?" Arthur butts in, to which Micah nods in agreement.

"And you do realise that if you continue to... misperform, that Arthur and I will be forced to step in and correct these mistakes for you?" Dutch questions.

"I know. It ain't gonna happen again, promise," Micah replies.

"I... I kinda hope it does," Arthur says with a laugh.

"Arthur!" Dutch tuts him, shaking his head as he bites back on his laughter. "Micah, finish her up. Arthur, come and have a smoke with me."

"Sure."

  
Your sex life saviours leave the tent, and the feeling of Micah's tongue on your clit draws your attention back to him. He's doing as ordered, eating you out flawlessly, lapping at your clit with firm flicks of his tongue, drawing your orgasm closer and closer. The soft moans and whimpers you let out make his length grow and ache, and though he'll deny it, he's enjoyed tonight, in a somewhat sickening way.

"Shit, Micah," you sigh, reaching down to hold his hair out of his face, his eyes remaining shut as he continues to toy with you, sucking on your clit every so often, making you shudder.

Your moans grow louder, and you feel your voice crack as your orgasm hits, your body trembling as you orgasm once more. Micah pulls you through it, still lapping at your clit, letting out a soft chuckle as you begin whimpering and mewling for him. "Sweetheart," you sigh, and Micah knows what you want.

"Alright," he replies, pulling away from you, knowing how overly-sensitive you're feeling. He kisses your thigh before slowly standing, wiping his face with the back of his hand, attempting to clean up the mixture of fluids that have been smushed onto his face.

"Here," Micah says as he finds your undergarments, using them to finish cleaning you up. You watch him as he cleans you, and his eyes soon meet yours as he feels your gaze on him. "What?" he questions.

"You ain't ever cleaned me up before," you comment with a soft laugh.

"I'm just tryna be helpful," he replies, his gaze shifting away from you.

"I wonder why," you snicker, and Micah rolls his eyes at you.

You find his hat, reaching down the side of Dutch's bed, and place it on his head as he finishes. Micah adjusts it, tucking your now-dirty undergarments into his pocket, and helps to pull you up. His head is slightly lowered, and he goes to lead you out of the tent, but you tug back on his arm. He gives you a confused look, but turns his attention back to you.

"What?" Micah asks.

You reach out, going to clean parts of his face that he's missed, but hesitate. "It's my turn to clean you up," you say as you bite at your bottom lip, wanting to talk about the elephant in the room. "Come on," you say instead, taking a hold of his hand and leading him out towards your tent, noticing how his head lowers as he passes Arthur and Dutch, who are stood just outside having a smoke.

"You wanna come into town with me after? Everybody's at the Saloon," you offer.

"I ain't so sure on that," Micah replies, his eyes meeting yours as you walk. "But I guess if my lady wants it, then why not?"

"You're a fast learner," you say with a laugh.

"...very funny."


End file.
